


sweet, sugar, candy boy

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Oops, Rough Kissing, Slightly - Freeform, Threesome kissing, Voyeurism, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Renjun's lips look so, so sweet that Jaemin just can't help have a little taste.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	sweet, sugar, candy boy

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I said that after PALS I would be done for the year, but I wanted to drop this. I wrote this earlier this year and wasn't brave enough to post but I am now! Like all bad ideas, it started from a conversation with Sarah, and now we're here. Some of my moots might recognize this too.  
> This is purely, 100%, self-gratification. Author angelcakkes just can't go two seconds without wanting Renjun to be kissed and loved all over.  
> Also, say it with me, Renjun! In! Shorts!
> 
> WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Please be mindful of the tags. If this is not your thing, please do not read. While sexual content is very mild and so is voyeurism, I tagged it as so anyways for your safety/comfort of reading. The characters in this fic are also, imo, OOC - but then again this is fiction so it doesn't really matter I suppose.  
> In saying that: the characters in this are fictional and so their actions/behaviours/personalities should not be taken seriously. All mistakes are mine.

On many occasions, Jaemin finds himself staring at Renjun’s lips. To be fair, the Chinese male is far too pretty to be human, and his lips are an asset that only enhances his overall beautiful features. The blonde’s mouth is small, his lips are full, adding to his doll-like visuals.

It’s excruciating, because Jaemin’s only allowed to watch from a distance as Renjun’s tongue flicks out onto his lip, licking off that smudge of ice cream; he’s only allowed to watch as Renjun bites down on his already plump bottom lip, making it swell even more. He’s only allowed to watch as Renjun’s pretty, rose-like buds, curl as he pronounces his words, wrap around the straw of drink, and spread across his face as he smiles brightly.

Because the pretty boy is kissing someone else with those lips. Instead of Jaemin’s, it’s Jeno who gets to kiss the corner of Renjun’s mouth when he draws them together in frustration. It’s Jeno who gets to kiss Renjun’s smile, press his pouts away, and suck on those sweet, pillowy lips.

It gets harder on nights when the trio have gathered to watch a movie, but of course, the loving couple can’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Jaemin’s drilling holes into the TV screen where an action movie plays on, long forgotten by Jeno and Renjun as they make out on the couch space beside the candy-haired boy.

Renjun’s sitting on Jeno’s lap, his legs wrapped around the younger’s middle as he kisses his neck, fingers carding through his hair. Jeno’s got his hands firmly gripping Renjun’s thighs, stroking over the fabric of his pants as he lets himself be kissed.

The blonde pulls away to catch his breath, and Jaemin catches a glimpse of kiss-swollen lips. Renjun pushes back his hair, matted from the heat, right before Jeno rushes in to steal his lips again.

Jaemin sighs and looks away.

If only he could make Renjun look like that.

“Do you guys wanna maybe, I don’t know, get a fucking room?” Jaemin snaps, eyes trailing back to the TV as he scowls.

The pair break away, lips detaching like magnets.

“Sorry,” Renjun mutters, before crawling off Jeno’s lap. The younger shuffles behind him as they rush away to their shared room, shutting the door behind them.

Jaemin turns up the volume.

-

On Saturdays, Jeno has practice with his trainer that run late into the evening, sometimes into the night. These are the days Jaemin and Renjun often go out by themselves to shop, or stay in to experiment in the kitchen.

This particular Saturday, it happens to be the latter.

Jeno had left earlier that day, managing to see Renjun briefly for the Chinese male had woken up late, before hurrying out the door. For this reason, Renjun had been mopey the entire day.

“Cheer up Injun, Jeno will be back soon.” Jaemin consoles the older male, nudging him with his shoulder.

Renjun smiles as he mixes in the bowl of dry ingredients in with Jaemin’s bowl of eggs and milk. “You’re right. Then we can have these dinner-pancakes together!”

Jaemin passes over the mixer before taking a quick trip to the washroom. The dorm was empty, with Mark and Donghyuck at 127 schedules, and Jisung over at Chenle’s place. Rarely did he get to be alone in the dorms with Renjun like this.

Stepping back into the kitchen, Jaemin decides to play a prank on the unsuspecting Renjun, who’s got his back turn to the door as he hums the tune of the song they play at the train station.

It’s Renjun’s favourite melody, because it’s all he ever hums on their little trips around the city.

Jaemin smiles fondly, sneaking up behind Renjun before loudly shouting beside his ear.

“BOO!”

Renjun shrieks, dropping the mixer and the bowl. The batter splatters everywhere, over the counter and onto the sink. Onto Renjun’s clothes, all over.

“Jaemin!” Renjun shouts, turning to the younger boy, brimming with rage. “Look what you did!”

Jaemin’s laughter slows to a halt as he realises the mess. Immediately, he apologises, seeing as Renjun looks genuinely ticked off.

“Sorry Injun, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think –“ he grabs the roll of paper towels, helping Renjun clean himself off. “Here, allow me.”

Grumbling to himself, Renjun lets Jaemin help clean himself off. “Thanks. I think I’ll get changed.” He spares a glance at the mess, and at the empty bowl. “You can clean this up, and we can start again? Otherwise what are we gonna eat, y’know?”

That makes Jaemin giggle, and Renjun’s small smile eases the younger’s heart with the knowledge that Renjun wasn’t actually mad.

After cleaning up the mess, Jaemin heads to Renjun’s bedroom to call for him, seeing as the latter was taking too long.

“Injun, is everything o –“

He freezes at the door, seeing Renjun crouched over his drawer, clad in Jeno’s hoodie and white shorts so short it should be illegal.

His eyes trail down Renjun’s thin legs, so soft and supple they have Jaemin’s breath catching in his throat. His lungs knotting in his chest.

“Yeah, I’m just looking for –“ He stops to look up at Jaemin’s towering form, jaws clenched as he stares down at Renjun. “Jaemin, you okay?”

Jaemin shakes his head, breaths coming out in short puffs. His brain fails him, a wire burning out in his mind. Before Renjun can inquire any further, Jaemin’s gripping onto his arms and pulling him fast towards his chest.

“Jaem –“

He’s cut off by the cold press of Jaemin’s chapped lips against his, surprised yelp dying in his mouth with Jaemin’s relentless kiss.

Renjun’s fists curl against Jaemin’s chest, then he’s punching Jaemin hard, shoving him away.

“Jaemin what are you – Jaemin!”

Ignoring Renjun’s cries, the younger lifts him into his waist, slamming Renjun against the wall as he attacks his lips again.

Jaemin’s mind buzzes and spins with a thousand thoughts, half of which remind him that this is his best friend’s boyfriend, to have a little restraint.

But then Renjun’s eyelashes are fluttering against his as they fall shut, and he’s breathing deeply, slowly, breath tickling Jaemin’s skin. The younger’s mind goes blank, and the only feeling that floods his entire body is the need to stay attached to Renjun’s lips, for as long as he possibly can.

They’re just as soft as he’d imagined, and the smaller male’s mouth is just as warm as Jaemin had dreamed it would be.

Renjun’s mind clouds as Jaemin continues to desperately kiss him, his lips burning as Jaemin pulls and sucks. His grip on Jaemin shoulders tightens, as his legs slacken around Jaemin’s waist. As he starts to slip, Jaemin grabs him by the back of his bare thighs, cold fingers icy against his heated skin, he hoists him up, pulling him closer.

Jaemin breaks away briefly to pant against Renjun’s lips, then kisses him again, relishing in the unguarded moan that escapes Renjun’s chest.

His entire body boils over with heat, the back of his neck growing damp as Renjun braces his shaky hands around him.

At that moment, Jeno returns to an eerily silent dorm. While he knew where the others were, he at least expected to open to Renjun and Jaemin’s chatter or giggles. He frowns. It’s strange.

Slowly, he sets his bag down by the door and heads straight for the bedrooms, worrying growing in his chest when he finds Jaemin’s room empty.

“Ren –“

The name dies on his tongue as he opens the door to their shared bedroom, eyes landing on Jaemin and Renjun pressed against the wall. Renjun’s got his eyes screwed shut, while Jaemin, side-eyes Jeno with a foggy look, before going back to hungrily kissing his boyfriend.

Jeno’s boyfriend.

The dark-haired male clenches and unclenches his fist, waiting for the anger to push him towards them and tear them apart, but it never comes. Instead, the way Renjun’s mouth is being worked open by Jaemin, watching his boyfriend’s mouth get ravished, makes Jeno’s stomach pool with desire and excitement. Knowing that his boyfriend made even the most rational men lose their minds, and to know that despite so, Renjun is _his_ , makes his heart swell with pride.

Smirk tugging at his lip, Jeno makes his way over, pulling Renjun off the wall but carefully, so as not to disturb the kiss.

Renjun hums, perplexed, when he feels his back hit Jeno’s chest. He breaks away for a split second to look at Jeno, only for Jaemin to pull his lips back. The blonde male closes his eyes again, melting with the two boys pressed against him, his legs turning to jelly around Jaemin’s hips. He slips again, only for Jaemin to quickly catch him with one thigh, and Jeno with the other; they spread his legs further, allowing Jaemin to press against him more.

Jeno works fast, kissing Renjun’s neck with an open mouth, sucking and biting on his skin hard enough to ensure bruising. Pressing his mouth against Renjun’s skin once more, he swirls his tongue on the heated spots. His free hand cuts between Jaemin and Renjun to splay across his boyfriend’s stomach, pushing him back against him, with the other hand squeezing Renjun’s thigh.

Renjun moans again, stomach coiling with heat as the two taller males take the moan as their approval to press closer, kiss harder.

Jaemin pulls away from Renjun’s lips to tug at the collar of his hoodie, stretching it down over Renjun’s shoulder to kiss his collarbones, tongue sweeping across the smooth surface before he sucks on the skin, hard.

A shrill whine rips out from Renjun’s throat. He angles his head back, mouth hanging open as he grows desperate for another pair of lips to wrap over his.

“Jeno…”

The younger male complies immediately, meeting Renjun’s lips as he turns his head. Jeno sucks on Renjun’s tongue, licking at his bottom lip as the latter whimpers into his mouth.

Jaemin’s still biting and kissing his neck, hands lovingly stroking Renjun’s thighs, fingers dipping beneath the hem of his shorts and then back. Jeno gives them a good squeeze, forcing another deep moan to rumble out of Renjun’s chest.

“Jeno,” Jaemin mumbles from the crook of Renjun’s neck, “hold him up will you?”

Then Jaemin’s diving down as Jeno grabs the back of Renjun’s knees, holding him mid-air, keeping his legs spread to give Jaemin better access.

Jaemin kneels between Renjun’s legs, licking his lips before kissing the inside of Renjun’s thighs. Renjun squirms, legs threatening to close, making Jaemin force them apart, his hands gripping the back of his thighs, aiding Jeno in balancing Renjun.

Jeno moves to Renjun’s neck, kissing and sucking softly while the smaller male whines. Eyes shutting, chest heaving, Renjun closes his eyes and whines loudly as Jaemin sucks on the soft skin on his thighs.

Renjun breathes hot air over Jeno’s ear, his hand loosely curling over his mouth before he inaudibly begs Jeno to pay attention to his lips.

Like the caring boyfriend, Jeno obeys, hand leaving Renjun’s thighs to hold the blonde male’s hands instead. He brings their arms around in an embrace, before sweetly kissing Renjun’s lips.

He jerks away, breathless, “Jeno, it’s hot.”

“I know, babe.” Jeno says simply, before kissing Renjun again.

Jaemin bites and sucks on the inside of Renjun’s thighs, making sure no area remains unmarked, before standing up. He wraps Renjun’s legs around his hips again, then draws closer to kiss Renjun’s cheek, jaw, and neck. 

The three of their forms flush against each other, heat stirs throughout, breaths coming out batted as their bodies knock together, warm and intense.

Jeno tears away to help Jaemin in marking Renjun’s neck. The latter, taking his hands out of Jeno’s hold to place one on the back of Jaemin’s head, sifting through his hair, and the other cupping Jeno’s jaw.

“That’s… that’s… stop.” Renjun pants, eyes fluttering as his skin pricks with growing fever. “Jaemin…Jeno…Jeno…please!”

Jeno retracts his lips immediately. “Jaemin.”

The youngest follows Jeno’s stern command instantly, stepping back when Jeno brushes him off.

Knowing full well that Renjun’s legs wouldn’t function, Jeno lifts him up in his arms, Renjun’s arms bracing his neck. He kisses Renjun’s chin as he carries him to the bed, setting him down and tucking him in with a final kiss to his crown.

Renjun hums, pulling Jeno down for a chaste kiss before he turns on his side, curling into himself, back facing them.

Jaemin watches the scene, then casts his eyes down to his feet. His lips tingle pleasantly, the taste of Renjun lingering on his tongue.

“Well,” Jeno starts, smiling brightly at Jaemin, “that was fun. We make a good team.” Then his smile drops, expression falling dark and grim. “But don’t ever touch my boyfriend again. Even if you’re my best friend, I won’t forgive you.”

Head drooping, Jaemin sighs, before looking up to nod. “I get it.” He’d be the same if Renjun was his.

“Great!” Jeno rubs his palms together, “Junnie texted me something about pancakes. I’m starving!”

Jaemin blinks, a bitter laugh spilling from his lips. Well…

**Author's Note:**

> Me vs putting Renjun in shorts whenever I can.  
> Me vs making a harmless cooking scenario slightly sexual (see: sweet talk).  
> Also, I promise, one day Jaemin will be the one having Renjun all to himself in one of my fics ;)
> 
> So that's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little... holiday gift???? LMAO anyways, until next time, friends!
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [xinqrens](https://twitter.com/xinqrens)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
